


Dog Days

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF, The Tudors (TV) RPF
Genre: Apprehensions, F/F, Fluff, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: Natalie helps her girlfriend to fight the apprehensions.





	

Natalie came home, took off her coat and scratched Oisín behind his ears. She walked him, because she was home first. Now she fed him and sat down with him on the couch. She was scratching Oisín's neck while reading, and the little dog was licking her bare calf, slipping from beneath the hem of her turquoise dress.  
Nat read six or eight pages when Oisín lifted his head, gave a short bark and then ran towards the door, wagging his tail. Natalie put the book aside and followed him. The front door opened and Katie appeared in the doorframe with the bags from the supermarket. "Oisín, sweetheart," she trilled and Natalie heard the sound of the bags put on the floor.  
Natalie came to the threshold and saw Katie ducked and scratching Oisín's head, while the pup was licking Katie's face. "Hello, dearie," said Nat. Katie stood up and kissed Natalie's cheek. "Hello, love. I think I would need you to help me..."  
Natalie followed Katie to the kitchen, apprehended. "What has happened, sweetheart?" Katie was scratching Oisín's ears. "I've got an offer... and I'm not sure if I shall take it or not..." Natalie dropped to her knees and tasted Katie's lips. "What is it, love?"  
Katie was scratching Oisín with her right hand, running her left hand through Natalie's hair. "Johnny gave me a call." Natalie blinked. Johnny Capps hasn't spoken to Katie for perhaps four years. "They are making the modern settings Merlin movie. Bradley, Colin, Angel and Richard are in. Now there are negotiations with me, Tony, John and Millie. But..." Katie held her breath. "I'm not sure I can do it... I've forgotten how to play Morgana. What if I... fuck it up?"  
Natalie embraced Katie tightly. "Baby," whispered Natalie into Katie's ear. "You are strong and noble lady - just like Morgana." Natalie kissed Katie's hot lips. "You won't fuck it up, I swear." Katie gave her a nervous smile. Nat caressed Katie's cheek. "You gained a big bunch of experience since the Merlin finale... if it's even possible, you'll be even better than before." Katie opened her mouth to protest, but Natalie gagged her mouth with a kiss. Katie didn't resist. Natalie pushed her against the wall, kissing her hard, so hard they both could barely catch their breath. Oisín was barking and calling for attention, but Katie and Nat payed too much attention to each other.  
Finally Oisín stood up on his hind legs and leaned his fore legs against Katie's and Natalie's form, trying to reach their faces with his tongue. Katie giggled and ducked. Natalie ducked too and they both began to scratch Oisín's ears, kissing each other while doing so. And Oisín, finally satisfied, gave the expression, which might be a happy smile.


End file.
